


Meeting you.

by Ever_ClueingForLooks



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: BBC, Competition, F/M, Funny, Love, Romance, Travel, University, tv program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_ClueingForLooks/pseuds/Ever_ClueingForLooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Formerly Around the World in 100 Ways) Rhi is a budding documentary presenter fresh out of uni. Her dreams come true when she travels around the world and meets some interesting people on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Chance of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction up on here! I don't know Benedict, so everything I write about him or his personality is completely fictional. Same with any other public figures I may mention. All words are purely fiction and all come out of my own brain. Please let me know how to improve and any mistakes I make, or any feedback or what you like about my story!  
> Thanks, Lu x

My camera sat with the red light blinking at me. I took a deep breath, and tucked my hair behind my ear. Amber rays were cascading through my dorm window, it was early May and the nights were getting lighter, but I still didn't have long. I cleared my throat and smiled at the lens. 

"Hello, my name is Rhi, and this is my audition for the "BBC Fresh Face" competition. I'm 22 and currently studying my Masters in Geological Hazards, my speciality being Volcanoes. I would love this job because planet earth is so interesting to me, from the earth to the people on it. Traveling the world, while showing people the amazing things that are right on our own doorstep would be amazing, and I hope would make people think more about the environment and saving the amazing planet with live on. If I was to become the BBC Fresh Face, I would hope to inspire the younger generations. If I could be any type of presenter, I would be a cross between Sir David Attenborough and Karl Pilkington, because their shows have always engaged me, and something between the two, who mixes the natural and human worlds is what I think the show needs. I have travelled with my Degree before, and the thought of living out of a rucksack for 6 months and not washing very often doesn't phase me, I'm a Uni student!..." I continued through my well prepared speech, pausing every so often as my roommates ran up the stairs or screamed at each other. "Thank you so much for watching this! and I would love to hear from you soon!"

A week later 

I had just finished my Final Masters exam, I sighed with relief and walked back to my room, chatting to my classmates who had also just taken the exam, discussing the questions and planning our celebratory night out, what clubs we would go to and what to wear, I said goodbye as I reached my flat and put the key in the door. The smell of smoke filled the air, Cara was obviously attempting to cook again. I walked in to the smoking kitchen, to find my red haired best friend jumping up and down in her PJs waving a tea towel at the smoke alarm with a panicked look on her face. I started laughing and she put her middle finger up at me.  
"Help me!" She choked out "If I set off the smoke alarm again next door are going to end me!" I carried on laughing as I rushed to open the windows, and the front and back doors. Smoke started clearing from the room and Cara stopped jumping, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, other hand on her hip. I opened my mouth to say something "Don't you dare, I was trying to bake you a cake as you finished your Masters." She pouted her full lips and tried to tighten the messy pile of flame red hair that was chucked on top of her head. I walked over to the oven, which smoke was still pouring out of and opened the door, coughing slightly as another onslaught of smoke hit me in the face, Cara started flapping the tea towel around again. As the smoke left the oven, inside I could see a very black slab, I grabbed the tea towel off Cara and carefully pulled it out.

"Its the thought that counts..." I smiled shyly as Cara put her head in her hands and made a noise only comparable to a dying wookie. The smell of burning was over powering, so I took the 'cake' outside the back door onto the patio with the hope maybe the birds would take a risk at Cara's cooking. 

Cara shuffled out behind me, her bunny slippers hardly lifting from the ground. "How did your exam go?"

"Better than you cake did." I blurted, Cara looked up at me and smiled, before whacking me on the bum with the tea towel.

"Ooh Kinky!" I giggled, with an exaggerated wink, suddenly Jamie, one of our other 3 roommates came through the back door.

"What the fuck happened in the kitchen?!" He looked exasperated, his right eye was also twitching, he'd been living off red bull for the last 5 days in a mass cramming session before his exam tomorrow. Lack of sleep and caffeine overload has left him extremely grouchy. I simply pointed at Cara, then the black smouldering mass on the floor. He rolled his eyes and went to walk back inside. "Oh, Rhi, you phone has been going off like crazy since you left for your exam, can you shut it up please before I break into your room and take out all my anger on it."

"Yes dear." I smirked, following him in.  
"Someone's popular." Cara stated, as she took one last sad look at her cooking attempt and followed me in up the flight of stairs to my room, hers being next door to mine. As I reached to find my keys I heard my ringtone go off again. Jamie let out a guttural scream from the floor above and I hurried to grab my phone before he could fulfil his promise to destroy it.

I opened my door and practically leaped onto my bed to grab my phone before it rang out once again.  
"Hello?" I puffed, ashamedly slightly out of breath from the run up the stairs.  
"Hello, is this Rhianne Lawrie?" A female voice spoke softly down the phone. I answered and asked who was speaking. "Its Lianna Thomas, from the BBC Castings team." My heart leapt out of my chest, body slammed into my mattress, ricocetting back into my chest before trying to escape once again. "We've been trying to contact you all afternoon." She commented, I quickly apologised and explained the whole exam situation. "Don't worry about it, I hope the exam went well! I just wanted to talk to you about the BBC Fresh Face Competition" she paused, almost like to add dramatic effect. "I'm pleased to announce that you have been selected for the "Round the World in 100 Ways" position! Congratulations!" I let out an indescribable noise and jumped off the bed, swinging open my door and barging into Cara's room, She was half way through applying a bright blue face mask. She stared at me in shock, fingers smothered in blue goop, frozen half way between the packet and her face. "Hello, Rhianne? Rhianne, are you still there?" I distant voice entered my ear and I remembered I was holding a phone.  
"Ohmygodyessorrysosorry" I blurted out, my breathing reaching supersonic speed. "All a bit of a shock that's all."  
"Glad you're still with us, is there any chance you could come down to London within the next week to discuss contracts and travel plans?" I let out a faint yes and we arranged a day and time. "Great, see you then. Congratulations once again." Lianna ended the call and I sat there with my phone still super glued to my ear. Cara was staring at me, the lump of goop that had been on her still frozen fingers was now dripping down onto her tracksuit bottoms. Another dollop landed on her lap and she screeched, breaking our eye contact and cussing under her breath. She wiped it off and turned back to me.

"Who was that?" her eyebrows were still miles above her eyes as the blue half of her face started to set, I was almost worried it would get stuck in place.

"That was the BBC." I smiled "I only went and got the fucking job!" I jumped up and down a bit. Cara's mouth dropped open, cracking the face mask in what appeared to be a painful fashion, she opened and closed her mouth a few times, expecting noise to come out, before giving up and jumping to her feet to launch a hug at me. As she did, the pot of face mask clattered onto the floor, depositing the contents onto the carpet. 

"Oh fuck!" she screamed. I'm not really sure if that was aimed at me or the face mask.


	2. The Start of Something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhi goes to her meeting in London and meets the Crew who will be joining her. She spends time with her family before heading off to film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your Kudos and comments on the first chapter it means a lot to me! I also appologise for the terrible chapter titles, I have no idea what to call them! If you enjoy this chapter please let me know how I'm doing! If everything goes to plan Benedict should be introduced in 2 or 3 chapters! Thanks so much! xxx

I arrived on a humid yet grey morning in London on the first train from Uni. It had been a week since the phone call that, in a cliché sense, changed everything.  
Four hours in a smelly carriage had given my nerves time to take over. I shakily handed over the money for my granola bar and earl grey to the cashier at the café I had popped into at Liverpool street. The light breakfast was to try and settle my nerves, but as I took the last bite of my granola I felt even sicker than before. As I made my way out of the station, a black car was parked out front with a older man leaning on it, he wore a black suit and a drivers cap. He was holding a sign saying 'Miss Lawrie". I caught his attention and smiled, he returned the favour with a big toothy grin.   
"Miss Lawrie" He greeted me in a rich cockney accent as I reached the car, opening the left hand back door.  
"Please, call me Rhi. What's your name?"  
"Rhi it is then miss, my name is Pete." he shut my door and walked round to the drivers side. I quickly text Cara to let her know I had arrived safely. Pete started the engine and we were off. The rush hour traffic gave us plenty of time to talk. I asked him how long he had been a driver and if he enjoyed it. Pete beamed as he told me it was the best job he'd ever had. He'd also been a plumber, a lollipop man and a freelance photographer, something I could talk to him about. We talked about my passion for photography, especially travel photography. The subject moved on to my new job as Pete reassured me we were moments away from the BBC headquarters. I was kind of hoping the drive would never end. The car had aircon, and the company was good, Pete reminded me of Alfred from Batman.

We arrived at the BBC building, just as what seemed like a monsoon began. Rain hammered on the car roof with little thuds every few milliseconds. 'Great' I thought 'Just what I need'. Magically, like he was some how reading my mind, Pete opened my door holding an open umbrella. "All part of the service miss" he smiled as I thanked him. Pete escorted me to the front door and paused just in front of the rotating door, putting his hand into his inside suit pocket and pulling out a business card, it was thick cream card. It read: 'Pete Harris, Chauffeur' with his number in cursive front. I looked back to him and smiled, confused. "Whenever you're in London, and you need a driver, call me, free of charge. Just when you've made it big, remember old Pete, eh?" He gave a toothy grin and patted me on the back. I said my thanks and went to walk inside "Nice meeting you, go get 'em!" I waved and walked up to the reception.

A woman took me to the fifth floor, down a long corridor. She stopped outside a large oak door with 'Conference Room 4' She knocked and a voice from the other side permitted us to enter. The woman introduced me and showed me to a seat before leaving and closing the door behind her.   
A man sitting at head of the oval table looked at me. His balding head shining in the sun which had reappeared through the clouds.   
"Hello Rhi, I'm Hank, you director and this is Kian and Chris. He glanced to his left and two men. A short, skinny one with brown, grubby longhair, I assumed he was Chris as he pointed at himself sheepishly when Hank had said his name. The other, Kian could not have been more different. He was tall, blonde and handsome. With perfectly toned muscles and a killer blue eyes. 'hmmmm....' I thought to myself, as out outwardly smiled at both of them. Kian smiled warmly back. "They are your cameramen for this little expedition!"

Hank continued on with the itinerary of the trip, what we would be covering, researching and the health requirements for the trip. We would be covering nearly the whole world within the six months we would spend travelling. It would be just me, Chris, and Kian, with meet ups with the team each time we move to a different continent. We would be starting with Africa, somewhere I had yet to visit properly. then to Asia, Australia, South America then America before heading to Europe for a small stint. We'd leave in a month, meaning I'd miss graduation, but seeing as I'd already done graduation for my degree, missing the masters ceremony wasn't such a big deal. The meeting lasted a few hours in total, after all the safety procedures and contracts had been signed. I was given a list of things I would need to bring and we all exchanged emails and went our separate ways, Chris shyly offered to show me around London but I politely declined. I had grown up about an hour by train away from London so knew the city well, and I was meeting up with my mum who, since my move up north to uni, I didn't get to see much of. 

We went for a walk around the V&A before having lunch at Zizi's. We talked about my final exam and how the next step in my education was a PHD, though I planned on taking a couple of years break to get enough money and recharge my studying batteries. The conversation then moved onto the TV show, naturally she was concerned about me being away for so long and going to dangerous parts of the world, but she was happy for me and I think maybe even more excited than me. We parted ways late afternoon as I had to get back to Uni. My exams might have been over but certain research projects weren't and I wanted to finish them before my trip. 

4 weeks later.

The month had passed quickly and I was only a few hours away from departure. I had since moved back home so that I could spend time with my family before I left, and Cara had come with me, seeing as she was like a sister my parent's didn't care, and she kept me sane as my mum kept bursting into tears telling me how much she would miss me. I reminded her that I had been at university for four years and this was no different, but she kept suddenly letting howls out at random times before running into the bathroom, followed by my concerned yet exasperated dad. Being closer to London also had it's advantages, as I had been going baack and forth multiple times a week to various meetings and team building exercises.

I had packed and repacked my rather large rucksack more times than I could count, but still fretted about leaving something behind. I'd had mum and Cara to double check too but still, 5 hours before I had to be at the airport, I was pacing my room manically trying to think what I may have forgotten. Cara had passed out on my bed a few hours ago, the marathon of Vampire Diaries she had been watching still on the TV. 

I laid down next to her to try and get some sleep before I had to leave, but sleep failed me. I laid wide-eyed staring at the ceiling as Cara tossed and turned in her sleep before eventually wrapping her self around me, her leg and arm holding me in a vice like grip that was far too hot for the summer heat. I sighed and started listing all the countries I would be going to in alphabetical order. By the time I got to Ghana my alarm went off. Cara leapt up, her long, red hair spiking up in all messy angles. She groaned and looked at me, her eyes narrowing.  
"You haven't slept have you?" She gumbled. I shook my head, believing if I opened my mouth I might hurl due to the nerves. "Nervous?" I nodded again.

Two hours later we arrived at the airport. The team was already waiting and ready. Hank hugged me as I walked over to the big group, family and Cara sombrely walking behind. Anyone would think I was walking to my death. I gave a goodbye hug to my tearful parents and my tearful best friend. Kian moved closer to a perfectly manicured guy and gave him a passionate, longing kiss on the lips. 'Oh, that explains a lot' I thought to myself. Chris kissed his extremely pretty girlfriend and then we all walked into departures.

"This is it." I breathed heavily to myself, shaking in my boots. Kian put a reassuring arm around me and squeezed me tightly. 

I knew I was going to be okay.


	3. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhi returns to everyday life after travelling for 6 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm not stuck just finding it difficult to write certain chapters! Thanks for the kudos and all the hits it means a lot! Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Ps, I've uploaded this straight from my tablet so sorry for any errors or typos x

I was gently shaken from my sleep by a firm grip on my bicep. "Rhi." I opened one eye slightly, as it focused I saw Kian smiling gently at me. "We're home Rhi" he said softly. He had learnt very early on in our trip, in Tanzania to be exact, that waking me up loudly ends up with me bolting upright, screaming, and punching the nearest thing, which was Chris' face. Kian had been sitting on the other side of the tent shaving, and laughed so hard he cut himself.

I slowly stretched and looked out of the aeroplane window, sure enough we were taxying down a grey, drizzly runway, a stark comparison to the beautiful scenery I had seen over the last few months. From start to finish it had been an amazing experience and I was sad it was over, although I was looking forward to a shower and my own bed. Also, getting my roots touched up would be a bonus, as my bleached white hair had been overtaken at the roots by my natural brown, luckily in the six months we'd been gone it had grown out of the shoulder length bob it was and could now be easily tied up and chucked on top of my head in a marginally classy fashion. It did worry me that I'd be on the BBC, makeup free, dodgy hair, and at some points ridiculously ill for the whole population to see. The captain turned off the seatbelt sign and there was a mad scramble to grab hand luggage and get through security to see our loved ones. Kian was dying to see his boyfriend, who I now know is called James, he's a stylist and they met at a BBC party, Kian desperately tried to convince me that they were the best places to hook up. On the other hand, Chris' girlfriend had told him 5 months into the trip that she was 4 months pregnant... go figure on that one. For the last month he'd been moping about and; alarming for me but hilarious for Kian, trying to flirt with me. I kept kindly trying to tell him I didn't do relationships or dating or anything, which was true, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jetlagged and daydreaming, I let Kian lead me around by the arm to various checkpoints and whatever, I just wanted to sleep. Soon enough we were going through the Arrivals gate. A load of screaming and cheering brought be back to reality. The screaming was going from a large group, which to my horror, consisted mainly of my family. Kian squealed when he saw James in the crowd and ran over to passionately kiss him. Chris looked around hopefully for his girlfriend, only to be disappointed, and I was engulfed by a large crowd of screaming, crying family and friends. Cara was at the centre of the crowd, with a graduation cap, gown and my degree. "CONGRATULATIONS" the gabble screamed and all let off party poppers, which in a crowded arrivals lounge at Gatwick probably wasn't the best idea. Security quickly swarmed around us and we were escorted out of the building.  
"Well, aren't you going to open it then?" My mum impatiently squealed. She was of course referring to my degree which remained unopened in my hand. I had no idea what I had been awarded for my Masters in Volcanology and Geological Harazards but I knew that I needed a first to get the funding for my eventual PHD. One of my Professors had rung me up while I was in Sri Lanka but I had begged her not top tell me, because I knew that whatever I got couldn't be changed and I was determined to enjoy my trip around the world. 

With shaky hands I ripped open the envelope, my family awaiting with baited breath. I skimmed over the certificate. Then read it again. And again, and again until Cara snatched it from my hands and read it herself.  
"Oh thank fuck she got a first!" She exclaimed before the whole gaggle, which now included the BBC lot and a few confused looking Japanese tourists burst into cheers and congratulations. I, rather stunned and overwhelmed by the whole situation, and annoyingly always being ill after long haul flights, managed to scramble my way to a bin, projectile vomit the heinous aeroplane food described as breakfast, and pass out. 

2 weeks later. 

So it turned out that I hadn't just been exhausted and travel sick but had infact picked up some rare tropical disease with an unpronounceable name and some ghastly symptoms. I'd ended up in hospital for a week and a half, puking and sleeping. I had been ill many times on our adventures around the world; Delhi Belly in India, heat stroke in Brazil, infected mosquito bites in, well, every country including England, but compared to all those illnesses, this was the worst. The hallucinations were the weirdest, Cara now had many videos on her phone of me babbling away to invisible beings. I'd lost nearly 2 stone, which I actually was quite pleased with, although now I was ridiculously underweight and all my size 12 clothes swamped me and didn't stay up. I'd taken to wearing Cara's clothes, although our styles were completely different. I was more vintage grunge charityshop chic, where as Cara, with her very rich parents, was fashion queen, whatever was in style, she'd have some designer make of it. I felt very out of sorts wearing stuff that probably could have paid for my Masters. Twice. 

Though, it was thanks to Cara's ridiculously rich parents that we were now living in London. They had brought her a top floor, two bedroom townhouse flat near Greenwich, which probably was the same price as both our University educations, including my eventual PHD. But I wasn't complaining, because I was living rent free and only had to buy the weekly shop as payment to live there. Cara now had a job as an intern at Ralph Lauren, which she was super happy about, I was technically still employed by the BBC and was helping edit the hours of footage and doing voice overs for each episode. 

My days mainly consisted of getting the tube to BBC broadcasting house and sitting in a dark room with Kian and Chris going through the footage with copious amounts of coffee. Or tea in my case. I'd only been there for a few days because of my stay in hospital, and Kian and Chris had already drawn up a story board for each episode, they estimated we would definitely make our two month deadline. It was fun, and although my ultimate goal had always been to become a Volcanologist, putting it on the back burner for a few years to travel and produce documentaries was looking more like a good idea every day, that way I could earn money to pay for my PHD and pay off some of my already huge student loan. 

I had just arrived at Broadcasting House when a familiar and camp "Woohoo!" grabbed my attention. I turned to find James, Kian's boyfriend scurrying across the reception towards me. I let the lift go and waved at him. He bounded up to me and hugged me, now I wasn't contagious, and complemented my outfit, which I think he was saying just to be nice. I was wearing a pair of Cara's stone wash Superdry jeans and a plain, oversized white tshirt with rips in that probably cost more than my first car. It was the first thing I'd found in my sleepy state this morning, I was dressing because I had to put clothes on, not because I wanted to win any style awards. After a few pleasantries and being told about his client this morning who refused to wear a previously discussed outfit, James got on to the subject of why he'd wanted to talk to me, and why I was now 15 minutes late to a departmental meeting.  
"It's my birthday next week, I'm having a party at The Duke nightclub, don't worry, it's not a gay bar! Though from what Kian tells me of your first year at uni that might be right up your street!" I make a mental note to kill Kian, slowly and painfully. "Anyway, next Saturday, 9pm, The Duke. And bring that fireball of a friend you have. Ta ta!" And with a blinding smile and a wink he was gone. I pressed the up button on the elevator again, dazed by the whirlwind of sparkles and cologne that is James, and began to text Cara that she needed to find something to wear. At that point I realised I had to find something too and began to panic.


	4. Dresses and drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhi and Cara go shopping for dresses the day of James' party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while again! I had my driving test, which I failed, and had been busy practicing! Ben will be in it soon, promise!

"I mean, you could wear that old thing from Primark that's two sizes too big and about three years old or, we could go shopping at Selfridges, use my dad's Amex card and both get new dresses, seeing as we're both the same size at the moment, you can get a dress you like, then after the party I have two new dresses. Voilà!" Sometimes Cara's genius surprises me, other times I wonder how the girl, who made us travel all the way down to London in our first year of uni to see McFly only to realise in the queue she'd forgotten to book the tickets, actually had a Masters degree. She was sat on my bed while I frantically tried on my whole wardrobe, it was late Friday night, and the party was tomorrow. I had been trying to resist buying a new dress, but nothing was fitting me, I was so desperate for a solution that ripping off Cara's dad was looking like a good idea. I was pretty sure Cara had a gazillion dresses that were more than perfect for the occasion, but Cara loved shopping, and so did I, but the big difference between us was she had her dad's debit card. We both booked Saturday afternoon off work and started looking online for styles of dresses we liked. 

Saturday ticked by slowly, with me waiting impatiently for lunchtime, I didn't usually work Saturday's but voice overs were taking longer than expected so I had been drafted in. Kian had consulted James on what I should wear and I knew in exact detail what kind of dress I needed down to the stitching on the bust that was apparently "meant to extenuate my ample cleavage" Kian blushed as he said that part. I simply made a mental note to by the complete opposite just to ruffle James' fashion feathers. At 1.30 my last voice over for the day was over so I text Cara and called Pete, the driver who I met on my first day, I was paying him to drive me around, much to his protest, but I much preferred it to getting the tube everywhere. Pete picked me up outside broadcasting house before heading to Saville Row to pick up Cara. We made our way through the lunchtime traffic to Oxford Street and was dropped off right outside the steps to Selfridges. I paid Pete before being dragged up the steps by a very excited Cara, who revealed she'd set up a surprise for me. I inwardly groaned, last time she did that it ended up being a blind date, for me, with a guy she'd met at a bar. He turned out to be a crack head looking for a free meal, who tried to grope and mug me at the same time. Luckily he did it right as a policeman was walking past, so I kicked him in the balls and screamed like a mad woman. 

Cara impatiently lead me into the shop towards the escalators and dragged me to the third floor, through all the occasion wear and too a discreet matte black door which had "Personal Shopper" written on it in shiny black cursive font. She knocked on the door and a very well dressed woman opened the door, kissed cara on both cheeks and waved her hand, inviting us inside.   
"Rhi, meet Lucille De Magio, Selfridges top personal shopper, who also just happens to be my auntie!" I smiled and breathed an internal sigh of relief that there were no crack heads involved. I greeted Lucille before she clapped her hands and devised what we should wear to the party. 

Three hours of trying on dresses, and two bottles of champagne (which I was only drinking to be polite, I hated the stuff) later and we had finally found our dresses, though I'd found mine within 45 minutes, Cara took the rest of the 2 hours 15 minutes umming, ahing, and drinking champers by the bucketful. By now she was far gone on the champagne and was slurring by the time she had found a strapless blood red bodycon dress with crystal detailing around the bust. The dress complimented her ginger hair, which was up in her signature messy bun, and her pale skin. It also showed off her ridiculously long legs to perfection. 

My dress was dark blue and backless, with sheer organza straps that you could tie in many ways, I had one over each shoulder, crossing over on my back before wrapping around my waist twice before tying in a bow at the back. It had clusters of silver sequins over it and flowed down to just above my knees. I'm 5ft 7 but I have a long body and short legs, a family curse, so my legs always look chunky. Somehow this dress made them seem slimmer. I paired my dress with my favourite black shoes and I looked pretty good. Having had my share of champagne (but still a lot less than Cara) I was beginning to feel a buzz. 

It was now 5 and Lucille had arranged for some of the beauty girls to come up and do our hair and makeup for the evening, one of the perks that Cara always seemed to get. Next thing you know, people are coming up with food and a bar trolley. While I was having my now bleached and cut hair curled a bit, I ate the falafel rice salad and sipped on a glass of rosè, something I much preferred. Me and Cara then swapped places and I had my make up done. I usually wore dark or neutral shades as I had eyes that were a greeny browny grey mudpool, I stand out ridiculously in my blue eyed family. The makeup artist, Hannah, did an amazing smokey eye with silver and blue to complement my dress. Cara had a more natural smokey cat eye. By the time we were fully ready, another two and a half hours (and two bottles of wine) had gone. We stumbled down the steps of Selfridges after paying and thanking everyone. As we only had a couple of hour and a bit to spare, we called Pete and he drove us to a bar near The Duke so we could sit in there until it was party time. 

We ended up in a cocktail bar, I was drinking my favourite, strawberry daiquiri, when Cara got talking to a couple of guys at the bar. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the booth we had chosen, I was used to Cara pulling, she was gorgeous, but I personally wasn't interested in men, or women. I'd had a few bad relationships in the past and I was always too busy at uni or work. Plus, I'm an introvert, so relationships and people weren't my strong point. I was happy how I was, I had friends and family who I knew loved me, so what was the point. Eventually Cara and her new friends came over and sat down. It was obvious they were both interested in her, which would be interesting, and didn't really pay attention to me. Only time I really talked was to respond to one of the guys asking why we were so dressed up, at that point Cara and guy 2 were getting a round in. 4 rounds later, I looked down at my phone, 22.09.   
"Shit! Cara, it's 10! We were meant to be there an hour ago!" I stood up far too quickly and all the blood rushed from my head, I had drunk way too much again. I inwardly cursed myself, I wasn't a uni fresher anymore, I was a Masters graduate with her own tv show and I'd drunk enough in one afternoon to kill an elephant. I prayed there wouldn't be paparazzi there, if my mum saw me like this she'd kill me. Cara exchanged numbers with tweedle dumb and tweedle dee and we tripped, stumbled and clawed our way to The Duke, which was a few doors down. We gave the bouncer our names and walked in to the best party I had ever been to.


	5. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning After the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, non beta'd so apologies for any typos

It was the vile taste in my mouth that woke me up. I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again as the light coming in from the skylight. Turning over, I looked at the clock on my bed side table, 13.45. I groaned, how had I been asleep for that long? How had I got home? Why couldn't I remember last night? 

Head throbbing and still drunk, I sat up slowly and placed my feet on the floor. Beside me bed I saw a bucket, the contents of which must have been the reason why it tasted like something had crawled into my mouth and died. Shuffling slowly, I made my way out of my room and knocked on Cara's door opposite before carefully opening it, just in case she was having wild sex with a stranger or something, it wouldn't be the first time. Her bed was made, exactly how it had been left Saturday morning before we left for work. l closed her door again and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and got some water. l glanced down and noticed a note by the kettle. It was rushed and scribbled, l had never seen it before.   
"Your friend went home with Matt so l helped you get home. Don't worry, nothing happened, I'm a gentleman, remember? You do owe me a new pair of shoes though! Ew x"

The note left me even more confused. Who was Matt? Was Cara safe? And who left the note? Were their initials E.W? I had no idea, probably not, I'm guessing he was saying Ew cause I puked all over myself, and by hus note, his shoes too. I decided, since I had no name, I was just going to call him EW. I went to find my phone, I thought I better call Cara and find out if she needed to initiate operation grandma; where if I rang her while on a date or a one night stand and she needed to leave, she'd just ask how "grandma" was, and I'd tell her grandma was dying and I needed to pick her up ASAP. We'd had to use it on more than one occasion. I finally found my phone, in my bag under my bed. I picked up the bag a simultaneously picked up the bucketful of puke, walking into the bathroom and pouring it down the toilet, trying not to throw up again. It was very rare I ever drunk to the point of vomit, and with a phobia of sick it's better that way. I noticed in the bath my blue dress was soaking, whoever had helped me home last night had also undressed me and put my dress in the bath. If I didn't feel sick before, not knowing who had seen me in my underwear had certainly made me want to hurl. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. 

'1 new message' the screen read, it was from a number not in my contacts.   
*Good morning, I hope you're not feeling too ill, though after last night you might deserve it a little :P Just checking you haven't choked on your own vomit. X*  
It must be from my mystery helper. I ignored it for a minute and called Cara. It rung a few times before she answered, breathless.   
"Rhi! Oh thank fuck! I was so worried about you! I don't even remember getting to the party! We did go to the party, right?" I replied with what I remembered, which was entering the party, saying hi to Kian, and being handed a glass of punch. I mentioned my mysterious new friend I had apparently made. And I heard her talking to someone in the background. "Oh, well Matt says he remembers you hanging out with Kian and Chris, but well, after that we got a bit distracted by each other, we left pretty early-" i stopped her there,   
"Wait, you mean to tell me you went off with a guy you met at a party, completely plastered, what did he do to you?! Do I need to come and get you or call the police?!" I was livid, I knew that Cara had drunk more than me, but I also knew she could look after herself. I heard her get up and move to another room.   
"No! Rhi, chill out! He took me for a walk around London and when I was sober enough we went to a little cafe that was still open. And we just talked, about everything, and he's lovely! i stayed over his but nothing happened until this morning because well, now i'm really sober. Honestly Rhi, he's lovely. I really like him." She was half whispering, this was normal for Cara after she met a new guy, but something in her voice and the difference like she actually really felt something for him. Though who knew. I could guess why Cara was out of breath, I didn't need to ask, so l decided to let her and Matt get back to it and said goodbye. 

With my finger hovering over the text from 'Ew'. l sat down on the sofa and thought about how to reply.  
*Hi, really sorry but l don't remember last night... who is this?*  
l hit send and l walked back into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Grabbing my favorite mug and a tea bag. Before the kettle boiled my phone lit up.  
*Really? You remember nothing? l knew that fishbowl was a bad idea. Who do you think l am?*  
*Fishbowl?! Really?! Are you some 18 year old in Magga?*  
The kettle boiled. I made my tea and looked aimlessly in the empty fridge for some hangover leftovers. I found some pasta bake and chucked it in the microwave. My phone buzzed.   
*The fishbowl was YOUR idea. And no, I'm definitely out of my teenage years. And it was a litre of Vodka in Rhodes in my day. Am I showing my age?*   
E.W was still a mystery, and that was annoying me.   
*Look, as much fun as guess who is, I'm ridiculously hungover and trying to piece together last night. The fact some randomer took me home, undressed me, and has my number while I can't even remember meeting them is highly disturbing. WHO ARE YOU?*   
The microwave beeped at me and I grabbed my pasta, sat down at the table and began eating. Burning my mouth but not really caring, a mixture of hunger and anger coursing through my body. 'Hangry' as Cara and I would say. Taking a break and staring out the window, but mainly racking my brains trying to remember. I felt a vibration and picked up my phone to read the newest message.   
*Don't worry, you made it very clear you had never taken a guy who you had met at a party home before. Nice room by the way. As for finding out who I am, fancy a game of 20 questions?*   
A growl came out of my mouth as I threw my phone across the room, just as Cara walked through the front door. A tall, blonde guy walked in behind her and, with expert reflexes, caught my phone before it could hit either of them or fly out the door. 

"Good catch." I thanked him as he handed me back my phone, he smiled and his grey eyes glinted.   
"It was a good throw. Remind me not to piss you off." He chuckled and put his arm around Cara.   
"Matt, I'm guessing?" He nodded "Don't piss of Cara, her aims a lot better than mine." I smiled.   
"How's the case going, Sherlock?" Cara enquired.   
"Why do you think I was throwing my phone across the room?" I put my head in my hands as Cara rubbed my back.   
"Dude you look like poop, go back to bed for a while. Maybe he'll be more talkative tomorrow." I nodded and excused myself. Next thing I heard was Cara and Matt getting off. So I plugged my headphones in and drifted off to sleep. 

~Two weeks later~  
Two weeks hat passed since the fateful party. EW as he was now known in my friend group had not text me since. Kian and James had gone away for a month for James' birthday present the day after the party. They were visiting some of James' family in the US. Kian's absence meant it was only Chris and me in the editing room. I had asked him if he knew who I had been hanging out with. Apparently I had spent the night outside but he had no idea who with. Editing was going well, and with the extra time I had put in doing voice overs, we were on track to have the series completed for the launch in two weeks. It was the end of the day and as we walked out of Broadcasting House Chris asked, as he did every evening, if I would like to go to dinner with him. And, like every night, I politely declined before Chris awkwardly rushed off. 

I perched on a bollard waiting for Pete to pick me up when my phone vibrated. It was from EW.   
*I'm bored, so I was staring out of the window, I can see you. Your new hair colour is nice.*   
My head snapped up and I scoured the windows, though there were so many it was impossible. Though, he had to be close because my hair was only pastel purple, from a distance it still looked blonde. I decided to just text him back.   
*So you work for the BBC? Good to know. Now I have something to work on.*  
Almost instantly my phone beeped.   
*Kind of. You're in a better mood now, how about that game of 20 questions?*  
I smiled  
*Animal, vegetable, or mineral?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let me know what you think! Comments mean so much to me! And thanks for all the Kudos! Xx


	6. The Illusive EW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhi has a TV appearance and an opportunity to meet EW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it was my birthday and stuff and I kept getting distracted blah blah blah... but have an extra long chapter to make it up to you! thanks for all the love! 
> 
> UnBeta'd as always.

I was staring in the mirror, blinking repeatedly at the girl with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, and I found it hard to believe it was me. I was siting in the dressing room for The One Show, about to go on live TV to promote 'Around the World in 100 ways". I knew, when I signed the contract, that I would have to promote the show as well, but being asked questions on live TV made me want to run a mile. I couldn't form coherent sentences most of the time, let alone while on the spot, in front of the British Public. Soon, I wouldn't be able to walk into Tesco without the fear of someone going;   
'Weren't you that girl who made a complete fool of herself while on TV?' and the thought sent shivers down my spine. 

There was a light knock on the door and Alice, my assistant/agent/publicist rolled into one, because apparently I now needed one of them, walked in and smiled, placing a Starbucks cup into my shaking hand.   
"Earl Grey, soy milk, two sugars." she smiled, I think she was proud of herself for remembering. I thanked her and allowed Maria, the hair stylist, to finish my hair off. My hair was just above my shoulders and lilac. when I had arrived an hour ago, makeup free and newly showered, it had been it's regular, uncontrollable frizz ball self. Now, Maria had managed to tame it, and I had soft curls framing my face, and my full fringe was perfectly straightened and resting on my forehead. 

My makeup had already been done, and my eyes, usually pools of muddy brown-ness, had been transformed into an alive mixture somewhere between hazel, green and grey. That was thanks to the warm, natural smokey eye that had been applied subtly to my eyelids. The makeup artist, who's name I had forgotten due to nerves, had contoured my face to make it appear less wide, and in some magic that I wish I could have everyday, had made my chin look smaller and in proportion with the rest of my face. My lips were a natural pink, with a bit of gloss to help pick them up on camera. My ridiculously long lashes had been curled and mascara'd to within an inch of their life, and were now even longer, so every time I blinked they tickled my cheeks even more than usual. 

A member of the production team knocked on the door and told us I was needed in 15 minutes, so I quickly got changed into my outfit., a vintage, white blouse, one of my own, and a pair of high waist dark grey denim shorts, I wore black tights on my legs and a pair of grey lace up heeled boots on my feet, luckily I wouldn't have to walk much, because walking in heels wasn't my strong point. I was just doing up the top button of my shirt when Kian walked in, I had asked him since to come on air with me for support and so he could answer some of the questions too. He looked Jetlagged as he had only gotten home from America the night before. 

"Wow, you look great!" he exclaimed.  
"Don't sound so shocked, I scrub up well when I want to." I smiled. He held his arm out and I linked mine through his as we walked down the corridor together, towards the studio door where a red "ON AIR" sign was flashing above the door. A woman with a clipboard and a head piece put her finger to her mouth as she opened the door for us and lead us in. We were the last two people on the show, and at the moment, a scientist sat on the sofa discussing the solar system, and next to him, the main star of the night, Gary Barlow, who was talking about his new album. Kian was so excited to sit next to him he looked like he might pee himself, but I wasn't so bothered. 

Alex Jones, one of the presenters introduced the video transition that would come on before we were interviewed, meaning the scientist gets up off the sofa, and we are rushed on. "Next up, a brand new show traveling around the world, by many means. Part of BBC's new Fresh Face collection; 'Around the World in 100 Ways'" The clip started, a segment from the episode where we stay with the Masaai Tribe, my voice can be heard narrating and explaining the various traditions that are going on. Onscreen I am seen in traditional Masaai dress, trying to jump up and down like the children are trying to teach me, failing miserably and getting a laugh from the kids. By the time the VT has ended, Kian and I are sitting on the sofa, both goofily staring at the screen. Chris Evans, the second presenter, introduces us before launching into the first question.

"So, Rhi, tell us a bit about your series, what are viewers in for?"  
"Well, as the title suggests, its just the three of us, Kian, Chris, the other cameraman, and myself. Traveling around the world via various different means. Though, the main basis of the programme isn't about what transport we use, its about the places we go. I had the idea to volunteer for a different charity in very country we visited. It was basically like the gap year I never had!" Chris laughed and then asked Kian a question about what it was like for there to only be three of us. I'm still shaking from my answer, so I'm not concentrating, but everyone starts to laugh, so I do too. The rest of the interview blurs by. I'm aware I must look like a deer stuck in headlights, but at least my expression actively shows how I feel inside, because I feel like I could throw up any second. Answers, that were hopefully intelligent, flow out of my mouth when needed. I can't even hear the questions, let alone my answers. is this what an out of body experience is like? Soon enough, Chris and Alex read the end slate of the teleprompter and the house lights come back up. I did it. I actually survived. 

There was a round of applause as I returned to my dressing room. Alice smiled broadly and placed her hand on my shoulder, congratulating me on my performance. I get changed back into the clothes I arrived in, black skinnies and a dark grey, baggy t-shirt, basically a variation on what I wear most days. As I'm lacing up my shoes there's a knock at the door, it's Chris Evans, he smiles and congratulates me. I say thanks and, before I can stop myself, I ask him for an autograph for my mum, explaining she listens to his radio show every morning. He laughs looks around for a bit of paper. I quickly grab the sign on the door that says 'Rhianne Lawrie' with the One Show logo on it. She'll like my first ever dressing room sign too. He signs it, and thank him and shake his hand. He leaves the room just before Alice comes back in, explaining the car is outside. 

It feels surreal, doing TV appearances, having a dressing room, having cars to pick me up. I almost forgot that the last six months of my life, traveling the world, was now going to be televised, it seems insane that people are actually interested. The cold air hits me as I reach outside, Pete is waiting by the car, ready to open my door. I slide in and Alice gets in the other side, her door opened by Pete too. He gets in and asks how it went, and we begin chatting. 

~

I arrive home later than expected, dead on my feet tired, and walking up the three flights of stairs to my flat feel like it might kill me. I unlock the door and walk straight to the frigde to grab the open bottle of wine, we still have no wine glasses, so my geology mug will have to do. I can hear that Cara has Matt over, so I roll my eyes and head straight to my room. throwing my bag on the bed, and placing the bottle and mug on my bedside cabinet. I kick off my shoes and my jeans, before removing my bra and flopping onto my bed. Curling up under the covers, I grabbed my bag to get my tablet so I could watch some Netflix. I grabbed my phone as well, the notification light flashing, pouring myself a mug of Rose I went through my texts many from people, including my mum and Jamie, congratulating me on my television debut. 

There was also a text from EW, who I had been talking to frequently over the last two weeks since the animal, vegetable, mineral text. I now knew he worked for the BBC, he was older than me, but I didn't know how old, he had been to university, he had a girlfriend he didn't get to see very often because of their jobs, he had a good taste in music and he travelled often. I take a slug of my wine, put on some Vampire Diaries and read the text.

*Well done on your first interview, you did well. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me, sober this time of course! My friend is having a gallery opening party, and I had a ticket for my GF but she's had to stay away longer than expected. I just want a plus one so I don't look stupid turning up alone, and I think we'd be better friends in the real world. Promise I'm not a serial killer. xx*

I smiled, it would be nice to finally meet the illusive EW, but at the same time I was apprehensive about meeting him, what if he was a seial killer? What if he tried it on with me? I knew that wouldn't happen unless he was some old pervert, because I hadn't attracted wanted male attention in an extremely long time. It might have been the large mug of wine I had gulped down but I thought 'whatever' and replied.

*That totally sounds like something a serial killer Catching me sober is quite a hard feat ;P but sure, photography is my kind of thing. Is your girlfriend okay with you taking another woman? And most importantly, when and where is it? xx*

The alcohol had made me even more drowsy than before, so I put my phone on charge and tried to focus on the episode on my tablet, but I didn't even make it half way through, I just drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about meeting a man with no face. 

~

I wake up late, seeing as all the footage is edited and about to be aired on Saturday, two days time, I have nothing really to do. Not that I mind, for I've been busy researching and essay writing and travelling the world for the past 4 years. This year is my gap year, before I start my PHD, and time was running out to lay in bed all day watching TV shows with supernatural themes. 

I check my phone, a text from EW confirms that the party is tonight, I should dress smart, and that my name is on the guest list. It's at some gallery I've never heard of in East London. Its starts at 8, although EW isn't sure what time he'll arrive due to work commitments, so I'll have to enter alone. I text Pete to see if he can drive me tonight, and then I check my emails. 

There's an email from Hank, the director from 100 ways, saying he has another TV show opportunity for me, one that he thinks I'll be extremely interested in. he tells me to call him, so I do, and he invites me to Broadcasting house to find out the details and go over plans.

~ 

By the time I am out of my meeting with Hank, its 6.30 and I have no idea what I'm going to wear to the event. I rush home and run into Cara's room. she's not home yet but I know she won't mind me borrowing he clothes so I rummage through her wardrobe trying to find something that will fit me. I am beginning to fill out again after the whole deadly virus thing, but my clothes are too big still, and Cara's are becoming too small. Finally I find a blue dress with cap sleeves and buttons down the front. It has a brown belt that hugs my waist before it flows out into a skater dress with chiffon layering. I out on a pair of black tights and my black wedges, paired with a vintage clutch. I attempt to tame my hair, still curly from last nights TV appearance but back to its usual wild self. Giving up on that I apply a smokey eye and red lipstick. 

Cara walks through the door just as I'm about to walk out of it, flustered from another day at work.   
"Is that my dress? Where are you going? Who are you going with? Can I come?" She fires questions at me at a speed so fast I can't even open my mouth to answer.   
"I'm meeting EW, I have to run, see you later!" She stands open mouthed as I run out the door.

~

I arrive at an address in East London that looks like the kind of place you go if you want to get stabbed. "Not a serial killer my arse." I mumble under my breath as I step out of the cab, Pete was busy tonight. I get up th map on my phone and walk a few yards down the street before a neon sign lights up the now dark pavement. "THE AZTEC ROOMS" it flashes out into the night, the exact place I'm looking for. Underneath it is a smallish door that is a jar, so I push it open to reveal a staircase, with faint music coming from upstairs. I walk up the stairs, following the music as it gets louder and louder, until I recognise the beat; 'Don't You Want Me'. 

Finally, and slightly out of breath, I reach a girl at the top of the third flight of stairs. She asks for my name, and when I tell her she stamps my hand and she lets me inside. 

I walk into the room which is crammed with people, looking around at every man in sight to see if they're looking for me. I stand for a few minutes with my heart in my throat, waiting, but no one greets me. I walk up to the bar and order a double Malibu and Coke to sooth my nerves. I pay and sit at the bar for a while, staring aimlessly into my drink. 'I've been stood up by a stranger.' I think to myself.

"Rhi?" a deep, unknown yet somehow familiar voice from behind makes me jump. I swivel on my stool, the illusive EW is finally here, but once I lay my eyes on him, I feel like screaming, gasping and running all at the same time. 

It's Benedict Cumberbatch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you and I were different peeeeeople, I'd think youuuu" she raised her hand to point at me lazily "were trying to undresssss me!" she snorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm getting ready to start uni so life is very hectic right now, I'll continue to write as often as possible though! Promise! Let me know what you think of this chapter and Benedict's POV. Should I do more from his POV? Anyway, not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

Benedict

I almost leapt out of my seat when Hugo finally drew the meeting to a close. I swear he had seen the impatient look on my face and dragged it out on purpose. I was late for my friend George's gallery opening. I looked at my phone, there were no messages from Rhianne, and also it was even later than I thought, meaning I would have to don my leathers and go straight to the gallery, no time to pop home first and freshen up. As I reached my bike and put on my helmet, I checked my phone again, still nothing from Rhianne, and I was 10 minutes late of the arranged meet up time already. Maybe she's had second thoughts? I think to myself. As I manoeuvre my way onto the road and pick up speed, I get a sense of nervousness in the pit of my stomach. The whole anonymous texting thing had been fun when I'd started it three weeks ago, but now it just seemed like a crazy, stupid idea. I had no idea how she would react, or if she'd even show up, or why I was so bothered about these facts. With a pang of guilt I also realised I was hiding this from Jenna, we'd been together for 6 months now, but we were both always away with our jobs and it was getting harder and harder to see each other, but I wasn't meeting this young girl for anything other than friendship. 

~

When I had met her at James' party, she was already completely drunk, sat in the smoking area by herself with a drink in hand looking bored and wrecked out of her mind, head down staring into her drink, a mess of shoulder-length bleach blonde hair covering her face. So I sat down next to her, feeling linke she might need a friend. She didn't even look up when I ask if she was okay, she just nodded and slurred something about 'Cara being the hot one who always meets nice guys' and sighed before taking a sip of her brightly coloured drink. I offered her a cigarette, and she accepted, finally looking up. Her green eyes met mine and grew wide, her long lashes almost touching her eyebrows as she stared open mouthed at me. I smiled and inwardly sighed, so used to the look that was now on her face, because it happened multiple times a day. I looked down and opened the fresh packet of fags, searching my pockets for my lighter. By the time I looked up, her face was composed, and she was staring at the brick wall opposite. In profile, I noticed her nose turned up slightly at the tip, and she was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, I thought to myself how cute it was, she looked down and sighed, I handed her an already lit cigarette and she smiled, her full lips slightly disappearing as she curled the sides of her mouth upward. I took a drag of my cigarette and she did the same, the same sullen look in her eyes as was before. She shook her head slightly, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she had a smile on her face. "So, how do you know James?"

Two hours after that she'd thrown up on my shoes, twice, and could barely stand, so I called a taxi and took her to her flat on the East side of London. After practically dragging her up the multiple flights of stairs,   
she tried to put the key in the door but failed, half giggling, half crying. I took the key off her and walked into the flat, practically carrying her through the door. she slurred something and pointed to the first door we came to in the hallway, I guessed it meant that it was her bedroom, I opened the door and fumbled for a light switch, once I found one I was greeted by an insanely messy yet cosy room, much like my door room at University all those years ago, because she's only a student, I inwardly noted. The room was a duck egg blue, though most of the walls were covered in posters, magazine cuttings and photographs. One of the posters, to my surprise, was a Sherlock poster, myself and Martin stared back at me.   
"Oh god, sorrrry for the messssssssssssss." She slurred. "I never bring guys back, ever, everrrrrrrrrr, that's Cara's job." I assured her it was alright and sat her on her bed. "I never get this" hiccup "drunk either, I'm a PHD student nowww. I shhhhould be respectabubble!" She began to fall backward, and giggled as her head landed on the bed. I noticed her dress, which she had told me was brand new, had not escaped her vomit, and much like my shoes, which were now in a street bin, needed to be delt with.  
"You need to get changed, can you do that by yourself?" She tried to focus her eyes on me, giggling.  
"If you and I were different peeeeeople, I'd think youuuu" she raised her hand to point at me lazily "were trying to undresssss me!" she snorted.  
"I can assure you I'm quite the gentleman and would do no such thing, especially in your state. Now, sit up and I'll help you undo your dress." I felt like I was scolding a child, and I apologetically sighed, "Please."  
"Oh god, Benediiiiict Cumberboobie is in my bedroom, undressing meeeeee, and I'm about to vomit." And with that she did, into the handily placed bin.

~

I found a parking space almost right outside the venue, checking my phone again, there was still no text to see why I was late. I walked up the stairs and gave my name to the girl on the door, she mumbled something along the lines of 'like you need to tell me your name.' and I grimaced. She looked on the list, her pen running down the names until she saw mine and ticked it off.  
"Your plus one is already here." she stated as she stamped my hand. A ball of nerves suddenly erupted in my stomach. She's going to hate me. 

I entered the now bustling gallery, works of George lined the walls. I said hello to a few people I knew while scanning the room, at the bar, of course at the bar, I spotted a flash of lilac hair. I excused myself and walked over towards her, she was sitting on a stall stirring a straw around in her glass, looking forlorn. I made my way so that I would be behind her, took a deep breath and walked up to her.   
"Rhi" I almost breathed, like someone had their hands wrapped around my throat. She jumped a bit, and swivelled round on her stall. Her green eyes met mine, and widened, much like they did when we first met, and she inhaled loudly. But this time her mouth didn't drop, in formed a tight line as her jaw clenched and she grew even paler that she already was. She blinked a couple of times, and after what seemed like an eternity she finally breathed out.

~Rhianne~

Shit. Shit. SHIT. Benedict Cumberbatch. Fucking Benedict Cumberbatch. I exhaled, trying to relieve some of the panic that was over taking my body, it had been months since I had had a panic attack, but I felt the familiar symptoms taking over my body. My eyes were frantically searching around the room, looking for someone I knew, because this must be a stitch up right? Kian must have done this? He must have remembered while travelling I mentioned I had the hots for him. This can't be real. Oh god this can't be real. This is not good.  
"Rhi" He said again, cautiously, my breathing had turned into hyperventilating and my body was shaking all over. "Rhi do you want to get some fresh air?" I nodded, and was grateful when he took my hand and lead me from the busy gallery, the motion of walking felt foreign to me. He lead me out the door, past the reception desk and through a door that said 'no entry'. It lead out onto a flat roof that was illuminated by the moon and the neon lights of the party. Benedict sat me down on an air vent and paced a bit, running his hands through his hair. "Oh good, I made you have a panic attack, great thinking Ben." he muttered to himself. " Oh God what do you do when someone is having a panic attack?!" his voice was up a pitch in alarm.  
"It helps if you don't panic yourself" I gasped, finally finding my voice. I put my head between my legs and breathed deeply. I felt him sit down next to me, he began rubbing my back in circular motions and we sat like that for a few minutes. As I calmed down, I sat up slightly, resting my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. I heard Benedict light up a cigarette and turned my head slightly, peeking out of my messy hair. We made eye contact, and panic rushed over me again.  
"Want one?" he smiled. I nodded, unable to find my voice. He handed me a cigarette and his lighter, I smiled in gratitude and sat up straight, putting the it in my mouth and, with still shaking hands, tried to work the lighter. "Here," he placed his hands around mine and gently took the lighter from me, lighting it easily. I took a drag and my head cleared, comfort rushing over me. "Look, Rhi, I'm so sorry for-"  
"Don't" my voice was stronger than expected. " You'd be surprised how often that happens." I sighed and blew a smoke ring. Suddenly it hit me. "Oh god. I threw up on your shoes." I groaned. "And you undressed me. Fuck I bet you saw the Sherlock poster." He laughed, and I had to laugh a bit too.  
"That's better." he chuckled, "Laughing and smiling is always good."  
"So, do you help embarrassingly drunk strangers home and then text them for ages before being like 'Surprise!' very often or am I an exception?" I took another drag  
"Well," he tapped his chin "you were kind of the beta for my new hobby, but after the whole panic attack I'm not sure my lawyers would be too happy with me. Health and safety and such." He beamed. I laughed and then sighed,  
"I'm really sorry you had to deal with me, I'm never that bad, well not since freshers week anyway, and whatever I did or said I formally apologise for, and I'll buy you a new pair of shoes." I wanted to continue but I ran out of apology, he smirked.   
"It's okay, it was a boring party anyway. You spiced it up a bit." he stubbed out his cigarette, I groaned a threw my head in my hands once more. "Come on, lets go check out George's photography." he stood up and held his hand out, pulling me up and leading me back into the gallery. 

~ 

I got home in the early hours high off of laughter and a couple of drinks. Smiling like a complete moron I made my way to my room. Cara opened her door slightly when I arrived home.  
"So, what's he like?"  
"You're not going to believe me if I tell you" I smiled, before shaking my head and walking into my room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against my door like some soppy girl in a chick flick and was alarmed when I saw the face I had just spent the evening with. 'OH god.' I thought 'Please don't tell me he saw the Sherlock poster.' I collapsed onto my bed and managed to kick off my shoes before falling asleep, fully clothed.   
~  
"Rhi" There was a light tap at my door "Rhi? There's a parcel for you." I opened my eyes to find Cara standing in the door way, I quickly hopped out of bed and signed for the rather large yet thin oblong package before sitting down at the kitchen table and beginning to unwrap it. I first read the note attached.   
'Rhianne,   
Thank you for agreeing to meet a complete stranger in a dodgy part of London, I hope I didn't scare you too much. I had a great time and I hope you did too. I am off to LA for a few months to do some filming, but I'd love to keep in touch. In the meantime, here's a little gift to remember me by, I thought it matched you personality.  
All the best,  
Benedict x'

I smiled before continuing, lifting some tissue paper out of the box to reveal a bright blue weathered wood frame, I lifted it carefully out to reveal what it contained, one of George's photographs I had fallen in love with, it was taken in India, one of my favourite countries and somewhere Benedict and I had talked about last night, and was a street scene that was covered with the colourful powder of the Holi festival, explosions of colour covering the streets and the people on it. My hand raised to my mouth as I let out a gasp, it was the most amazing gift I had ever been given and he had even picked out a frame for it. Cara stared at the note.   
"Benedict? Benedict who?"


	8. Yellowstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I know! Rhi is offered another TV show and finds love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know Iit has been FOREVER. I went off to uni and then I felt awkward writing as Benedict got married and had a baby but I decided as I have this story planned out pretty much the whole way I want to continue it. I tend to use "Benedict" just as a character I an add to a story, does that make sense? Like I could replace his character with Joe Bloggs and still continue the story pretty much the same.
> 
> ANYWAY so I'm not sure in which timeframe this is set, how old he is meant to be or anything. But yeah.
> 
> So is you're still interested please leave a kudos or a comment! I have the next 3 chapters written out (I've been spending a lot of time on trains!) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm probably going to change the title too.

-1 week later-  
“So then this little bitch goes off and meets Benedict Cumberbatch without me. Without ME!” Cara is say cross armed and legged on the sofa while Matt spits out his beer.   
“EW is Benedict Cumberbatch?!” He chokes. I nod.  
“WITHOUT ME.” Cara puts so much emphasis into her words that her whole body moves. Matt pats the grumpy red fireball on the head.  
“I suppose that’s what you get for running off with strangers at parties.” I wasn’t sure who Matt was talking to at this point. I’m sat on the beanbag reading over notes from my next BBC show, apparently I was quite popular so they asked me back. This one is titled ‘Yellowstone: Killer Volcano?’ it’s all a bit dramatic for my liking but hey, I get to travel again and this time I get to talk about my favourite subject, so I’m not complaining. I’m also going to be working with the USGS while out there, so that’s even better. “So, did you have steamy fangirl sex?” I raise my eyebrows at Matt’s question.   
“No! I just met him, and I was in shock, and more importantly he has a girlfriend!” I spluttered out the words faster than they would leave my mouth. I cringed at the thought of ‘steamy fangirl sex’. Since the party, Matt had become a regular round the house. I think he was now Cara’s boyfriend, or if not he definitely wanted to be.   
“When are you seeing him again?” I think Cara was more interested in meeting him, rather than what my social calendar looked like.  
“Not sure, he’s in America filming right now.” I said nonchalantly, returning to my notes. We had kept in touch since our meeting, via texts and emails, but it was only brief conversations, small talk, nothing really serious.   
“Well you’ll be in America soon!” Cara was now excited. I shrugged by shoulders, not looking up.  
“America is a big place, sweet.” She sighed and stood up. I heard her mutter something to Matt and they disappeared to her room.   
-Two Weeks Later-  
Kian and I met at the airport on a blustery morning. The sendoff was a lot less dramatic than last time, with only James, Matt and Cara to wave us goodbye. We were meeting the rest of the production team at Idaho Falls, the closest airport to Yellowstone. They had already been working out there, scouting locations and setting up interviews with experts in the field. It was going to be a 19 hour trip, but after all our travelling we were used to long flights and stopovers.   
~  
We finally touched down in Idaho, sweaty and tired. I could not wait for a shower and a nice hotel bed. Hank and the team greeted us and lead us out of the airport. The temperature was pretty much the same as back home, if not a little colder, which made me feel slightly cheated. No tanning this time. It took a few more hours to make it to Yellowstone, but when we did, the view was amazing, in the dwindling light of dusk, I could see before me the amazing scenery that I had seen on TV screens ever since I was little. Turns out the BBC had rented an amazing lodge within the national park for us to stay in. Right in the backyard, behind the hottub was a USGS measuring station, checking for any activity that could mean a potential eruption.  
We shotgunned our rooms and began unpacking. I quickly grabbed my toiletries out of my rucksack and jumped in the shower that was in my ensuite. I let out a sigh of relief as the hot water hit my body, the pressure just enough to lightly massage my very tense and very sore back.   
-  
I sat on my bed towel drying my hair when my phone beeped for the fifth time. Checking it, I had two messages from my mother checking I had made it safely, one from Clara checking I was okay and asking where I usually brought the shopping from. (She was a bit sheltered when it came to stuff like that) Another from Clara saying she’d given up and ordered takeaway after burning Toast. The last was from Ben ‘Hope you’ve landed safely and are settling in, Good luck with your filming tomorrow, B x’  
I smiled at all the messages and replied to them all before getting into my PJs and climbing into bed, ready to start filming tomorrow.   
-  
Filming started bright and early, it was cold in the national park, I was wrapped up in my parka, my breath was visible in the air and my legs were shaking. I was talking about the process of how a super-volcano was formed. It was basics but this was also the stuff that I was using as research for my PhD so it all came in handy. This afternoon we were going to the USGS station to learn more about the research they are undertaking, so that was pretty cool.  
-  
The first week of filming had passed quickly, and somehow I’d bagged myself a couple of dates. On our first trip to the USGS, I had met a seismologist called Jack, he was tall, blond and had an amazing jawline and bright green eyes. I had to admit that it was hard to concentrate on what I was meant to be saying while staring at his face trying to conduct an interview, but hey, I’m only human. At the end of filming he asked for my number, a request at which I’m pretty sure I snorted tea out of my nose over.   
Anyway, by the end of the week he’d shown me all his favourite places nearby and even taken me on a hike around Yellowstone to help me collect my research. It wasn’t anything serious, we’d kissed a couple of times, but I hadn’t done anything remotely romantic with another human being in so long I was a bit unsure of where to begin.   
We had 3 weeks left of filming and Clara had brought it to my attention that dating an American would be somewhat of a logistical nightmare once it was over.  
“Thanks for that, spoil sport!” I huffed down the phone as I got ready for my third date.  
“Look, babe, I’m not trying to kill your mojo! You NEVER hook up with guys and the time you do he’s across a very large pond! I just don’t want you to get your heart broken!” I sighed. “Did you just roll your eyes? I heard that eye roll!”   
“Sorry” I muttered while attempting to apply false eyelashes with only one hand. “I know you’re looking out for me okay, just don’t put a damper on this, I really like him!”  
“AH HA! So the ice queen does have feelings after all!” Matt shouted from the background.  
“MATT!” Clara and I said in unison. He muttered an apology as Clara hit him with a Pillow.  
“Look, I can’t apply false lashes while I’m not concentrating and I’m already late! I’ll talk to you later!”  
So we said our goodbyes and I rushed out the door to Jack’s waiting car.


	9. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crappy date and a few surprises.

“So, what first made you interested in Natural Hazards?” Jack softly asked from across a very small table with a bottle of wine, a candle and a chequered tablecloth on it. We were in a tiny Italian in the nearest town, which was still an hour away. It was lit mainly with candles, and had soft opera playing through hidden speakers. Our empty plates had just been picked up by a waiter. 

“Um” I tried to think of a better answer than the one I had been using since I was a child, I was a PhD student now, I have to sound sophisticated… nothing was coming to mind so I sighed and told him my usual reason. “I like things that are dangerous.” He snorted into his glass of wine. “No, just… I love how powerful the earth can be. How fascinating it all is. How even though we as humans think we own the world, Mother Nature can just kill and destroy in an instant.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Poetic.” I couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. I took a sip of wine and tried to read the situation. Whether it was me being terrible at human interaction or the difference in cultures, I found him really difficult to read. “I’m gonna go to the loo.” I began to stand up.  
“The what?!” Jack laughed. It wasn’t a nice laugh.  
“Sorry, ‘The Restroom’” I replied in my worst American accent. What was up with him tonight?!

As I reached the ‘restroom’ my phone rang. It was Ben. “Hey” I answered trying to hide my general annoyance.  
“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good. What are you up to?” Ben sounded concerned. And cold. Which was weird as it was nice and warm in LA.  
“In a toilet, hiding from the worst date since that time I threw up on Johnny Mavis at the cinema in year 9” I sighed and leant against the stall wall. Ben laughed.  
“Where is there to go on a date in Yellowstone Park? Old faithful is quite romantic, but it smells bad I hear”  
“Sulphur” I thought about explaining it all then realised it probably wasn’t interesting. “Anyway, we’re at this little Italian called Etna a couple of towns over where there is actual human beings.”  
“And why is this date so terrible? Did he puke on you?” I giggled.  
“No, he’s just being such a prat. I don’t know why, the last few dates were fine. He seems to have just woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something.”  
“So is this guy your boyfriend?” I laughed “Good, I was gonna tell you to dump his arse.”  
“No, I think I’m, gonna go back out in a minute and say I’m tired and want to leave. Then I have a fabulous hour drive home.” I groaned. Ben sighed.  
“Sounds like a plan, well I’ll let you deal with that. Good luck!” we said our goodbyes and I sighed, whiching I was in sunny California with him instead of some Italian in the middle of nowhere.  
When I walked back into the main resturant, Jack was impatiently tapping his hands on the table.  
“Jesus! You took your sweet time!” He exclaimed.  
“Yeah, sorry I’m not feeling too great. Could you drop me back off at mine? Please.” He rolled his eyes and shouted for the bill. Okay, he had definitely woken up on the wrong side of the bed. 

\-----

The ride home was quiet and uneventful. I sent a quick message to Ben ‘On my way back to the lodge, feigning illness. YAY! X’ and stared out my window for the rest of the journey, clutching my stomach for added dramatic effect. I wouldn’t win any Oscars, but hopefully it was enough. We pulled into the carpark closes to the lodge, there was still a 5 minute walk through some thick woods down an unlit path, which he offered to talk me though, I was grateful as the rest of the crew and Kian had gone out for the night to do a night shoot and wouldn’t be back until morning. Seeing as I was going to be all alone in the lodge, I appreciated the somewhat awkward company back to the front door. 

When we reached the door, the automatic security light came on, startling a deer about 3 metres away. I jumped and was grateful for the company. 

“Well, this is me” I automatically winced at my cliché line. “Thanks again for dinner.” I pecked Jack on the cheek and went to unlock the door. 

“That’s it?!” His voice was loud and harsh. “Three dates, I pay for dinner and all I get is a peck on the cheek?! That’s it?!” I awkwardly laughed, thinking how stupid he was being and turned back to face him. I realised he was being serious. 

He stepped close to me and pushed me up against the door. I tried to grab the keys as self-defence but he grabbed my hands. “What kind of frigid broads to they have in England?!” 

He pushed his lips to mine and kissed me hard, ignoring my protests. Panicking, I quickly raised my knee and it connected with his crotch. He let out a screech and bit down on my lip. I did it again and again until he let go of me. I spat blood in his face and grabbed my keys and held them in my fist like a blade. He groaned and tried to run at me, I swiped him across the face with my keys.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!” I spat. He stood hunched over a few feet away from me. I was shaking. “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I OWE YOU NOTHING.” He went to move towards me again. “LEAVE.” I brandished my keys again and he paused for a minute, noticing my shaking hand. It was almost like he was weighing up his options. 

“I think you heard the lady.” Jack tensed up, as Ben of all people walked up behind him and stood inbetween the two of us. 

“What the fuck?!” Jack and I said in unison. Ben looked at me and then back to Jack.

“Now go, before I call the police.” Ben’s voice was more of a growl. I snuck a look at Jack from behind Ben and it looked like he was still weighing up his options. He huffed and turned quickly on his heels back down the dark path. I watched him disappear out of view, frozen by fear.

I flinched as a hand touched my now swollen, bloody lip. “Lets get you inside.” I looked up, Ben’s bluey eyes were filled with concern, he took my keys and lead me to the door, his and on the small of my back. I couldn’t tell if his hand was shaking as I was shaking so violently, I thought there was an earthquake. 

\---

-BEN’s POV-

I sat her down at the breakfast bar and began searching for a first aid kit. I was pretty sure I was having a panic attack, I’d never had one before but I was shaking, anger and adrenaline pumping through my body. 

“W-w-w-what are you d-doin- here?” Rhi spoke after what felt like forever. She sounded terrified. It sounded like it hurt to speak. 

“I got dumped and needed a weekend away from LA.” I said bluntly, finally finding the kit in the top of a kitchen cupboard. “I wanted to surprise you, again. I’m glad I did, or god knows what that scumbag would have done.” Anger took over me and bile rose in my throat. found an antiseptic wipe and unwrapped it. “This will sting.”

“I think I was handling the situation perfectly well.” Rhi mumbled and I smiled. She winced as I pressed the wipe to her bloody lip. I instinctively looked up to her brown eyes, she had tears and mascara running down her face. “But thanks for saving me all the same. Sorry you got dumped.” I shrugged. 

“She was fucking my co-star.” I said nonchalantly. She gasped. “You might need stitches.” I put down the wipe and looked at her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She took my hand and pulled me close and wraped her arms around me. I froze up a bit “Honestly it’s no big deal…” A huge sob ripped out of her. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her as her whole body shuddered. “Shhh, Rhi, you’re safe now, I promise.”

\--

I stayed holding her for what seemed like forever, softly cooing until her sobs weren’t as hard and her body relaxed into mine. I looked down to see her eyes lazily drooping. I knew after the adrenaline and emotions comes the crash. “What room is yours?” her hand lazily pointed to the end of the hall. I scooped her up off the stall and carried her slowly down the hall, opening the door and moving the covers back to lay her down and tuck her in. 

I kissed her on the forehead and went to leave. I hadn’t really thought about where I would sleep when booking my flight here, so I guess the sofa was mine. 

“Stay, please” her voice was weak and sleepy, so I slipped down to my t-shirt and slid in next to her, she nuzzled her head onto my shoulder so I wrapped my arms around her and we both quickly drifted to sleep.


End file.
